On Risk, And No Regrets
by SexyBedHead
Summary: Edward left, but who gives a f***. He just opened up a whole new world of opportunity for me. So please welcome the new and revenge seeking, Isa Marie Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight it's all the magic of Stephanie Meyer

Set during new moon when Edward leaves and Bella goes thought some pretty big changes.

(ExB doesn't happen or does it?)

CHAPTER 1

He left. He told me he didn't want me, he said he didn't love me. It was so easy for him to just drop everything we had and leave me behind. I was willing to give up everything I had for him. I was going to give up my life to be like him. I was giving up my family, going to college, having a career, having children, growing old while watching my grandchildren outside laughing and playing. I was willing to give up everything for him, and spending the rest of eternity with him.

But he just left. He didn't care about me. I was just his toy, I was only there for his amusement. I was a stupid, fragile human. And when I say I was, it's because I'm not anymore.

I'm a vampire

I was hiking in the woods that day trying to find that stupid meadow, where Edward had told me he loved me for the first time. When I finally got there it was dead, completely lifeless, and I just stood there because I felt exactly how It looked, dead and lifeless.

Then Victoria appeared. She confronted me and told me that she knew Edward had left and that he didn't love me. I was terrified at what was to come, and all I could say was, "I know." She was surprised by my answer, but she was right and all I could do was agree with her. Before I knew it, she jumped at me and bit me.

All of the sudden I felt like I was burning in hell right there. I felt the fire coursing through my veins. All I wanted to do was scream and run and just make the fire stop. But I didn't scream. I wouldn't allow myself. After all I had felt pain like this before, when Edward left.

A few days passed, the fire slowly stopped. When I opened my eyes I saw the world so much clearer. I heard everything clearer, I could hear a river in the distance, I could hear squirrels eating acorns, and then I heard a deer, I could hear its heart beating, and it's blood flowing through its veins, and then I felt the same fire that had just left, burning in my throat and I knew that I needed to hunt.


	2. Chapter 2 Sisters

Before I knew what I was doing, I took off. I didn't know where I was headed, all I could think about was the fire I felt in my throat. I had no control over myself, the vampire in me was already released, and was trying to find something to sink its teeth into.

Victoria had caught up with me and was blocking my way. She was trying to get me to calm down, but it wasn't working. It only made me more furious.

"Bella, it's me, Victoria. Please, calm down." She said.

"I know who the fuck you are! What do you want?!" I yelled at her as I crouched down ready to attack.

"Bella, please I just want to talk." She said as she backed away slowly and sat on the ground. For some reason I trusted her, so I sat down and tried very hard to control myself.

"So...what do you want to talk about?" I asked her calmly.

"Look, Bel..." She started but I cut her off before she could finish.

"Can you please call me something else besides Bella? She no longer exists." I said in a cold voice.

"Hmm...since your first name is Isabella, how about, Isa?" She asked. It was perfect. I loved it. A perfect escape from their world. As Bella, they controlled all of my decisions, but as Isa, I will be strong, independent, and fierce. I will never be the same again, thanks to them.

"I love it, its perfect. Thanks." I said.

"And you can call me Vicky. So, I went by your hose while you we're changing. Don't freak out your father is fine!" She said with a small laugh. "I went there and I over heard your father saying something about that stupid Edwin boy that left you alone, and made you suffer. And that it was his fault that you were missing. Anyway, long story short, I've seen what you went through, and I realize now that we are both living this hell because of fuckward." She spat. I let out a small laugh. I agreed with her because she was right. We were both living this hell because of him, and I'm pretty sure that we were both seeking revenge.

"So how about we get our revenge?" I asked wickedly.

She smirked and said, " that's exactly what I had in mind." We both laugh. I could tell that we were going to get along great.

"So, sisters?" She asked with a genuine smile.

"Sisters." I said as I hugged her. This was just the beginning of something great. We were going to make Edwards life a living hell.


	3. Authors Note

Please review and give me ideas on how you would like the story to go. This is my first story and I want to make it good. So please review or message me. I'm still not sure on how frequent I will be updating . But if you have ideas please feel free to leave them in the reviews, thank you so much.


	4. Chapter 3

After me and Vicky finished talking she told me that we couldn't stay here and that we had to leave. I was all for it until I thought of Charlie. I was all he had left. I love my dad, but its better this way. She told me that she had faked my death, but I told her that I didn't want to know how she did it. I thought it was better to not know. It would be easier to forget.

The first thing that we, or I, had to do was hunt. The burn in my throat was beginning to bother me. She asked me what kind of blood I wanted, and I said human blood. I wanted nothing to do with the Cullens.

"Perfect." She said.

After hunting we hid the bodies and we were on our way.

"Isa, when you were changing I went and bought you some clothes, because I knew that you were going to need them especially where we're going." She said once we got back to the meadow.

"Really, that was really nice of you Vicky. Lets go see what sexy stuff you got me." I said as we laughed.

"Well, they are sexy, and really hot since you look so different from when you were human." She said with a smirk.

"Then let me see them." I said with a small laugh.

She turned and ran into the forest behind some bushes and brought out more that twenty bags of clothes not to mention the shoes. There were also a bunch of suit cases that I didn't know what they were for, I'd have to ask her about that.

"Ok, here's the plan I have a car parked on the side of the road over there. We're going to drive to Seattle and check into a hotel. We're going to stay there and give each other make overs. I think it's time I got revamped myself. I'll tell you the rest of the plan afterwards." She told me. I was so thankful to have Vicky as my sister. She understands me, and is helping me get out of this hell hole. I could tell that Bella Swan was long gone, and Isa Marie was taking over, with the help of my gorgeous sister Vicky.


	5. Chapter 4 makeovers and big news

When we got everything loaded into the car we drove to Seattle. We listened to some songs on the radio while we talk and got to know each other better.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked Victoria

"We'll I use to really like the color red, but now in really liking purple. What's yours?" She asked me.

"Really? That's funny because I use to really like the color purple, now I'm starting to really like the color red."

"We'll then it's a good thing that we have a lot of reds and purples in those bags." She said. We laughed and got out of the car and went to take the stuff that we were going to need into the hotel. Since we had put everything in the suit cases they were easier to carry. We each had two suit cases. Mine were metal and silver, and Vicky's were metal and black.

When we checked into the hotel we headed to our room. Vicky must be really rich because she got us the presidential suite. When we got to the suite we unpacked everything and laid the stuff out.

"Damn, Vicky! These clothes are so gorgeous!"I said while laughing.

"They are, aren't they?" She said with a smirk.

"Hell yeah!" I said as she laughed at me.

"Ok, lets get started. Go and take a shower and get cleaned up." Vicky ordered as she started to sort through the items we brought.

Vicky handed me a bag with shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. I went and took a shower and when I came back Vicky already had an outfit laid out for me. She had even laid out a black lace thong with a matching bra. I quickly put those on and Put on the clothes that Vicky had laid out. The clothes that she had laid out were a black leather skater skirt, with a cheetah print bustier style top, and there were also some black stockings. For the shoes there were some tall black ankle boots, and for accessories there was a gold spike necklace and a gold bracelet, but my favorite part was the red blazer that had the sleeves rolled up. It was a gorgeous outfit. Vicky sure was good at this.

"Isa! Are you dressed yet?" She yelled from the other room even though she didn't need to.

"I'm going!" I yelled back at her I wrapped my wet hair in a towel and went to find Vicky. When I found here she had also taken a shower and was already dressed. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a purple peplum top with some black pumps. She also had on a silver necklace with a matching bracelet.

"Ok sis, lets get started with your hair." she said as I walked in. I went and sat in front if the vanity on the small stool and unwrapped my hair. She quickly started to dry it before my clothes got wet.

After it was dry she curled it in big voluminous curls. It was very pretty. When I looked in the mirror I couldn't believe my eyes. There was no was that this was me, but it was. The next thing that Vicky did was my makeup. She decided to keep it natural since the outfit was really bold.

Once she was finished with me I started on her hair. It was surprisingly easy to manage. I quickly dried it and decided to straighten it but give it some volume. I parted it on the side and straightened her bangs. Then I started on her makeup I decided to do a smoky eye. She looked very pretty.

After that we went and sorted everything that each of us would keep. In the end we each ended up with ten pairs of shoes. By the time we were finished it was dawn. Vicky looked like she wanted to say something, but she looked kind of scared.

"Vicky, are you alright?" I asked her as we sat down on the bed.

"Well, you remember when I said that I would tell you the rest of the plan?" She asked

"Vicky, what's the rest of the plan?" I asked her calmly.

"We're going to Volterra..."


	6. Chapter 5 Powers and Training

_ Previously..._

_ "We're going to Volterra..."_

"What?! Why?!" I yelled. What reason would be good enough to go to Volterra, to the Volturi?

"Please, calm down, let me explain." She said.

"Fine, explain." I said trying to stay clam.

"Ok. I never told anyone, but James wasn't my real mate, " She started

"What? Then why were you trying to kill me?" I asked her.

"I'll get to that. When we became a coven me and James were lonely and we just needed company. He was my best friend, and I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him. So since we were really close I had to avenge him." She said sadly.

"But why do we have to go to Volterra?" I asked her. When I asked her, her eyes lit up.

"We have to go because thats where my mate is. His name is Demetri. He's a guard in the Volturi. I met him while I was looking for you. He asked me to come back with him. He said that the masters would let me join because of my powers." She said.

"Powers? As in you have more than one?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. I have enhanced self preservation and I can communicate with people thought their mind. Like I can have a conversation with someone or a group of people without anyone knowing. And I want to take you to the Volturi for two reasons." She explained

"What are the reasons?" I asked her.

"Well, for one I think that you might find your mate there. And secondly, my power doesn't work on you and I think that you may be a shield. If you are then you might get to join with me and maybe find your mate." She replied.

"Should we try practice and see if I do have a shield?" I asked her.

"If you feel ready." She said

"Let's try and see what happens." I said.

"Ok, just picture it expanding and tell me if you can hear my voice in your head, ok?" She asked.

"Ok." I replied. I tried to picture it expanding, like a bubble slowly growing. I tried to get it around Vicky, but it wouldn't work. It was too difficult.

"I can't do it. It's too hard." I said.

"Well, maybe you can trigger it. Think of something that makes you really angry. Oh, think about those douche bag Cullens." She said with a smirk. That's exactly what I did I thought of every time those fuckers made a decision for me, tried to change how I dressed, or treated me like a child. It worked. All I saw was red and something in my mind just snapped. Then I heard Vicky talking about this Demetri in my mind.

"Demetri is so hot and sexy, I could fuck him right then and there! Yumm!" Vicky thought

"Victoria! Gross I didn't need to hear that!" I yelled. She looked so surprised and shocked I started laughing at her expression.

"Holy shit! I didn't think that you would get it that fast!" She yelled in her defense.

"It's ok sis. That just comes to show how much I real despise those Cullens."

"You and me both, sister. Now how about a hunt?" She asked with a knowing smirk.

"Definitely" I said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 6 Powers?

Me and Vicky were going to go hunting. Lucky for us that it was really cloudy today. We were out in a dangerous part of the city. Dangerous for the humans anyway. We heard a group of men following us. Vicky stifled a giggle because of how much fun this was going to be.

We turned into alley that had no way out. The group of men were still following us and then I leaned closer to Vicky and told her to pretend to cry. She did as I told her and when we got to the end of the ally she leaned against the wall and sobbed loud enough that the men could hear.

"Please don't hurt us!" I said as as I hugged Vicky, pretending to cry.

"It's ok no need to cry. We're going to have a real good time." He said trying to sound seductive. Our sobbing slowly turned into laughter. The men looked at us like we had gone crazy.

"Oh, yeah we're going to have a fantastic time." I said with a smirk.

"Who do those bitches think they are?!" Someone said, but none of there mouths had moved. So, I thought I might try something.

"We're your worst nightmare." I said to see if anyone would react. One of them started to looked a little creeped out. I'll have to talk to Vicky about this.

"WTF! Who is saying that?!" Someone yelled in their head. I knew which one it was so I started to walk towards him. He was kind of drunk and looked angry.

"Me." I said when I was right in front of him. Before he could react I grabbed his neck, broke it, and drank from him until he was dried out.

I turned around and saw that Vicky had already attacked one of the men. The last one tried to run away, but I easily caught up with him. I quickly finished him off and went back to find Vicky. We took care of the bodies and were on our way.

"Isa, what was that all about?" She asked as we started to leave the alley.

"I don't know I heard someone say, 'who do those bitches think they are?!', so I thought I might try something and I said that we were their worst nightmare. Then the guy asked who was saying that so I walked up to him and said, me, and yeah. That's what happened." I said.

"That's exactly what I can do, that's my power. What if when you put me under your shield you also got my power?" She asked.

"Is that even possible" I asked her.

"I guess we will have to figure out when we get to Volterra. Come on let's go get our plane tickets."

We headed back to the hotel and Vicky got us the plane tickets from a bag and handed me mine. We decide to do some shopping since our flight wasn't for another five hours.

I had so much fun shopping with Vicky. She doesn't try to change what I like. She helps me find what I like. We headed into Victorias's Secret, and Vicky gave me a very sexy baby doll. It was red silk with black lace on the edges. I really liked it so she started handing me a bunch of them. They were lace, silk, see through. Any thing that you could imagine. She got herself a bunch of those, too. Her favorite one though was a black lace halter top baby doll.

When we were leaving the store I asked her how she could afford all of this, and she said that over the years money accumulates.

By the time we had finished shopping we had so much stuff that we each had to get another suitcase.

Now we're on plane, to Italy. I just hope that this will be a good thing, but something tells me that it is. We'll just have to wait and see.


	8. Chapter 7 Soul Mates?

Once we landed I felt like I was going to puke, even though it wasn't possible. If I were still human I would have definitely already passed out. Me and Vicky decide to stay in a hotel until tomorrow and then go to the castle.

On the way to the hotel I could see the city. It's really beautiful. All the lights, and places I've heard about, are right here. Right in front of me. This place draws me in for some reason, but I can't explain it.

We checked into the hotel and I decided to freshen up, so I went to take a shower. When I came back I noticed that we didn't had any kind of lounge wear so I just put on a baby blue cotton baby doll with boy short panties. I dried my hair and made sure to remove any makeup that didn't come off in the shower.

Vicky came in the room with the same style baby doll, but in a lavender color. Apparently, she had also taken a shower. We sat around and and organized everything that we had bought on our last day in Seattle.

"Hey Vicky, aren't you nervous about tomorrow?" I asked her as I zipped up my suit case.

"Hmm...not really, no, because I know that we will be allowed to stay. If I know anything it's that people who have powers like mine and yours, can be helpful to the Volturi. I am already loyal to them ever since I meet Demetri. They are good people who want to protect our secret." She said.

"We'll if my sister is loyal to them then I don't see any reason not to be. I trust your judgement, and if you respect them then so will I." I said.

By the time morning came we were dressed and ready to go. We had to leave early because of the sun, so a lot of people were probably still asleep.

I was wearing a bright flowing red shirt with a black blazer, black leather pants, and some super tall black pumps. Vicky was wearing some mint colored pants with a white and tan striped shirt, and a white blazer with nude colored pumps.

It was still dark outside when we left. I was so nervous, I swear if it were possible I'd be sweating bullets. Vicky kept telling me that everything world be ok. I just hope she's right.

When we walked in it was beautiful. There was a human named Gianna at a desk so we asked her if we could speak with the masters. She told us to follow her to the throne room. Everything in that place was so beautiful, and the halls were so detailed.

Gianna stopped walking when we got to two big doors, she said to wait here until she told us to come in. When she walked in we could still hear her. She told the masters that there was two women like them that were here and that we wished to speak with them. They told her to bring us in. Gianna walked back out and and told us that we could enter.

As we walked in the first thing I noticed were the three huge thrones and the three men sitting in them. Something about them just said, powerful and dominant. The one towards the middle had a certain flare about him that yelled leader.

"Hello dear ones, would you please tell us who you are and why you are here?" The one in the middle asked.

"Hello Master Aro, my name is Victoria and this is my sister Isa. We are here because we would like to join your coven." Vicky said smoothly.

"I see and do either of you have powers?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact we do, both of us. I actually have two I can communicate telepathically with someone, and I have enhanced self preservation." Vicky said and then turned to me.

"And I, Master don't exactly know how many powers I have, but right know I also have two." I said confidently.

"What do you mean you don't know exactly how many powers you have?" Aro asked me with a curious look.

"Well when I woke up a few a few days ago Victoria said that her telepathic power never worked on me and she thought I might be a shield. So I tried to expand it to see if what she said was true. It worked, surprisingly quickly and I heard her speaking to me in my mind. What I had done to be able to hear her was to put my shield over her, and as a result I have her power. We figured this out while we were out hunting." I explained.

"Amazing, both of you, truly amazing. How many people can you communicate with at once."

"We can communicate with as many people as we wish." Vicky answered.

"So Isabella if you put your shield over anyone you can have that power? Would you mind trying it with Jane."

"Sure, what is her power exactly?" I asked Aro.

"Jane's power is to create the illusion of pain in ones mind." He said I. I turned to a small, petite girl, with her blonde hair in a low bun that rested at the base of her neck. I quickly put my shield over here than removed it just as fast.

"Who would you like me to use her power on, master?" I asked facing Aro.

"Let's try it on one of the guards. Felix, will you please let her demonstrate on you." Aro said to one of guards. He was very tall and handsome. He was flawless. At the moment that he met my eyes I was mesmerized. Everything about him was drew me closer to him. I ached to have his strong arms wrapped securely around me, protecting me. I just couldn't bring myself to hurt this man.

"Wait, stop. She can't hurt him." The older looking leader with black hair beside Aro, said.

"And why not Marcus?" Aro asked him.

"Because..., he is her mate."


	9. Chapter 8 New Family?

I don't own Twilight it belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Previously...

"Wait, stop. She can't hurt him." The older looking leader with black hair said.

"And why not, Marcus?" Aro asked him.

"Because..., he is her mate."

Chapter 8

We all stared in shock at what the one they called Marcus had just revealed to us. How is that possible? I thought Edward was my mate and he left me. How does any of this make sense?

"Master Marcus, is that true?" I asked him quietly knowing that he could still hear me.

"Yes dear one, it's true, and it seems that your bond is very strong." He said. I couldn't help but look up at Felix into his eyes. I saw that he was also staring at me with a small smile. I returned it and turned back to face Master Marcus when he spoke up again.

"Victoria it seems that you also have a mate here, Demetri. Have you met before?" He asked Vicky.

"Yes master, we have met. I told him that I would come to him once I made sure that Isa would come with me. You see what happened was..." Vicky started to explain but Aro interrupted her before she could finish.

"Maybe it would be easier if I saw for myself." He said as he extended his hand. I wonder if that's his power?

"Of course master." Vicky said, then walked toward Aro. When he took her hand in his. A few moments later he turned to look at me with amazed expression.

"Amazing, truly amazing. Your a newborn, yet you act as if you have lived for years." He said look what I think was proud.

"Isa, Victoria, I would like to speak with both of you privately in my study. If you'll excuse me brothers." He said as he lead us out of the room. When we stopped we were in front of another set of doors. Aro opened them and when to sit behind the desk.

"I brought you both here so that we could talk about exactly what happened." He said as he looked at both of us.

"Well it all started when I moved to , Washington..." I explained everything to Aro. From the van that almost crushed me to first time I went hunting and discovered my ability to absorb powers. Aro was beyond furious at what I had told him about the Cullens. He was also furious at what Edward had done to both me and Vicky.

"Girls, I can't believe that this happened. I'm so sorry. If felt they way you have when my sister passed away. I feel...a connection towards both of you. I see you as my daughters and I want to be there for you and help both of you with anything that you need. I... I want you both to let me adopt both of you as my daughters, you'll be the new princesses of Volterra. Also, both have your mates here and I sure that they would love for both of you to stay. Will you stay?" He asked us. He seemed sincere and for some reason i trusted what he said. I turned to Vicky and tuned into her mind.

"What do you say sis?" I thought

"I'll only stay if you do. I won't ever go any where with out you, sister." She said in her mind.

"We'll stay." I said to Aro. His face lit up into the biggest smile I had ever seem. He seemed so excited and happy that I couldn't help but return it.

"Thank you, girls. You've made me the happiest man alive. I'm sure that Sulpicia, my wife, will absolutely adore both of you." He said as he pulled us into a hug.

"Thank you, father." Now that I was here, in this city that had drawn me in so much since the beginning, I was sure of one thing. I was home.


	10. Chapter 9 Awkward Thoughts

**AN: sorry I haven't updated in almost a month. I really haven't had any good ideas lately. As you can see I thought of this of the top of my head and I've been debating wether or not to post this so if it's not the best, I'm sorry. I really hope you'll stick with the story and that You enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think. :)**

* * *

When we finished speaking with father he lead us back to the throne room. Vicky turned to look at me so I put my shield over her to see what she wanted

"So... Is, what do think about Felix? Hmm..?" She thought.

"He's gorgeous, but I really want to get to know him." I responded.

"And by get to know him you mean fuck right?" She asked with a smirk.

"What the hell! Vicky, that's not what I meant, but it is something that I hope will come soon." I thought back with a small smile forming on my face.

"Of course you want to fuck him, little miss virgin." She said laughing in her head.

"Ok, ok, enough of that. What do you say with messing with dad?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I expanded my shield over dad and tuned him in.

"I can't wait until my I tell beautiful wife about this fantastic news. We have two new and amazing, beautiful daughters." We heard him say, Vicky and I looked at each other and smiled. "Oh, she'll be so happy, and when she's this happy she always puts on a sexy set of lingerie for me. I can't wait to pound my hard cock into her tight wet pussy..." Dad thought. Me and Vicky looked at each other in horror and at the same time we looked towards father who was walking in front of us and said, "Ewww!" He turned to look at us and I swear that he could blush he'd be as red as a fire truck.

"Did, you just hear that?" He asked us.

"Uhh...umm." We both said. We looked at each other and nodded.

"I'm so sorry that the first thing you heard in my mind, but why where you listening?" He asked.

"Um...well...me and Vicky thought that it would be fun to mess with you since your our father and you know kids usually mess with there parents, but then we heard you thinking about mom and we thought it was sweet. And then we heard...that...that other part and we sort of...you know...accidentally said that." I stuttered. "We're so sorry dad, we didn't mean to invade your privacy." I apologized.

"Yeah dad we didn't mean to. We promise it'll never happen again." Vicky said.

"Yeah dad I promise that it'll never happen again." I said.

"Girls it's ok, I'm not mad that you heard, just embarrassed. I forgive both of you, just never bring it up, ok?" He asked us shyly.

"We promise." I said while Vicky nodded.

"Thank you girls. I love both of you so much even though it only been probably a couple of hours." Dad said as he pulled us into a hug.

"I love you, dad." I said as I snuggled into him.

"Me too, daddy." Vicky said. As we started to pulled away me and Vicky turned to give him a kiss on his cheek. He smiled and kissed both of us on our foreheads.

"Well let's head back to the throne room. I'm sure both of you will want to speak with you mates privately." He said as I smiled shyly. "I love both of you and I want the best for you, but if they hurt either of you I will take measures into my own hands."

"Daddy you don't have to worry if something goes wrong we'll put them in there place, right Is?" She asked as she nudged my arm.

"Definitely." I said with a smile.

"Ok. We'll let head back I bet they're wondering what's taking so long." He said as we started to walk towards the throne room again. When we got to the big doors they opened and we walked in. Father went back to his throne and we stood in font of our father and uncles.

This was just the beginning of my new life, with my new family, and I have found my real mate. The one I was meant to be with for the rest of eternity, but the question is, will he want me?


End file.
